fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Boog Shlizetti
Boog is a character of Fanboy & Chum Chum, and the series' main antagonist. Early Life When little Boog had to stay in a plastic bubble on account that he is allergic to every thing. When he accidently bopped himself he said "someday when I get out of this bubble I'm gonna inflict this kind of pain on others someday... someday..." and he has done so. Present Life Now, the only employee of the Frosty Mart to Lenny Flynn-Boyle, Boog is now a bully who isn't afraid to get in anyone's way. He almost plays Chimp Chomp all the time, and has the urge to bop almost anyone. Personality Boog is a short-tempered bop-happy bully who is obsessed with the video game Chimp Chomp, which he plays at the Frosty Mart, often instead of working. He even has the urge to bop anyone. Whenever someone is in his way, he bops them with his mighty bopping fist. Usually, before bopping, he says something very serious to him (i.e. "I'm so bopping you!"). He also has a tendency to cry out for Chimp Chomp at times, especially when giving up part of it for something he really wants. Physical Appearance Boog is big, taller than almost anyone, and is pale apricot skinned. He has a large, blonde mullet with bangs swoopt to the left, and has a goatee to match. Boog usually wears a light blue shirt with shreads at the sleeves and a white collar, with grey jeans, under his Frosty Mart uniform. He wears a pair of black ankle boots on his feet, perfect for marching up to someone to bop them. He also wears a red, white and blue wristband on his right wrist, which he considers a sign of bopping. ﻿Episode Appearances *"Dollar Day" *"Chimp Chomp Chumps" *"Fangboy" *"Monster in the Mist" *"Secret Shopper" *"Prank Master" *"Refill Madness" *"The Frosty Bus" *"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" *"Fan vs. Wild" *"Separation Anxiety" (Pictured only) *"Man-Arctica the Ride" *"Jingle Fever" *"The Incredible Chulk" *"The Great Bicycle Mystery" *"A Bopwork Orange" (Last name revealed) *"Freeze Tag" *"GameBoy" *"Back From The Future" *"Tooth or Scare" *"The Big Bopper" *"Brain Freeze" *"Boog Zapper" *"HypnotOZed" *"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" *"Power Out" }} Gallery Trivia *Boog's mention that he grew up in a plastic bubble is a homage to John Travolta, who starred in The Boy in the Plastic Bubble. *He has a prized muscle car named Sandy, which is a possible nod to the Travolta movie Grease. *Boog was in a plastic bubble during his childhood *Boog appears to talk like Travolta's character, Vinnie Barbarino, in Welcome Back, Kotter. *He seems very close to fanboy and chum chum in monster in the mist *Boog was not the top bopper in the big bopper *He considers lenny an enemy sometimes, but sometimes they work together to get rid of the boys. *Boog's love is the Chimp Chomp machine, even though in the future, it is Dollarnator. *Boog can be friendly to Fanboy and Chum Chum sometimes. In Prank Day, Monster in the Mist, and the end of The big Bopper. *He also has a fear of monsters as seen in monster in the mist. *His favorite game is chimp chomp and he conciders bopping people to be a hobby. * It is revealed in back from the future he used to be very nice. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Boog Shlizetti Category:Bully Category:Frosty Mart Staff Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blonde Haired Characters